Team LIFE
by lrdhollow
Summary: Probationary Student, Lawrence Negev and a rare Reptilian type Faunus, had lived his under abuse by his human foster dad. Now free of his abusive step dad at the cost of his own freedom was given a choice; become a student at Beacon as atonement and become a hunter. (Title might be changed based on ideas for the team members later on. Also rated M as a caution)


Chapter 1

Arrival at a New Life

**Flashback: 40 minutes ago**

It was hard to recall beyond the sound of clashing steel, the gunshots, and the stain of red blood on a weapon beyond everything else that occurred.

**Flashback ends**

There he was as Ozpin observed him from where he stood. A dark room with only a single light lit the table and the Faunus sitting behind it. The boy had a unique background; a Faunus whose family was among the causalities in the Faunus Rights Revolution, was placed in foster care with the foster parents that were human, and arrested for the alleged murder of his foster dad. He was 152 centimeters tall, pale complexion, dark hair, his eyes resembled a snake's with diamond shaped iris which were unique even among Faunus, and he was wearing casual pants and t-shirt with the shirt concealing an old White Fang tattoo on his back.

Ozpin decided to take seat in the chair opposite of him and start the conversation by saying, "You know most people in your situation would be facing life in prison if they're lucky."

"If you know that piece of human scum then you would know why".

"I know that he abused you to get back at the Faunus for what happened to his brother. I also know that you acted on self-defense, so I'm offering you an alternate from being incarcerated".

"You mean using my skills for the greater good or whatever BS you got going in your head".

"Two scimitars that also function as twin pistols with bayonets. I know a Faunus that specializes in that style who used to take part in White Fang sponsored protests back in its more peaceful days".

"Guess that makes you old man Oz. Old man Sinbad spoke highly of you… for a human".

"I've also noticed that despite your negative feelings towards humans you've seen to show care towards your foster mother".

It was obvious where he was going with these questions so he answered, "We try to look out for each other since all he cared about was beating us. Beating her was because he saw her as a Faunus lover for taking me in. He tried to kill her after he found out that she was covering for me while old Sinbad was training me and I did what I had to protect her and myself. The cops didn't care what either of us had to say about it so I took fall for her".

"You care for those who can't stand up for themselves. You've shown allegiance towards those who split from the White Fang 5 years ago. You have a sense of justice that compels you to do what is right regardless of the law or the consequences. It's because of this that I'm offering you enrollment into Beacon as a probationary student. Your time as a student along with any assignment will count as your sentence time and you movements will be tracked by law enforcement when you're off campus".

"So go to a school for hunters or face jail time" a smirk grew on his before he answered, "Fighting monsters does sound better than prison".

**Sometime later**

It was hard to imagine him being able to go from being charged with murder to being enrolled at a school that will make him a genuine huntsmen. He wore mirrored sunglasses to hide his eyes, a bracelet was on his arm to keep track of his movements, and a leather jacket from being sensitive to the AC running on the airship. It was strange to think about it but a news report shown about a Faunus protest kept his mind preoccupied even for a moments. He said to himself with doubt in his voice, "_Is this really gonna help make a difference?_" He decided to look out the window hoping that it will help put him at ease.

The ship provided a view of the world unlike any he had seen as he thought, "_So this is it. I'm… I'm free from it… from all of it_" the thought of his freedom brought memories of a frightened woman and child cowering under a man fueled by anger. Eventually he saw Beacon, his new life and sanctuary, as he begins as a student among the best. He took a look around and notice some of the others that are attending. He notices two girls; a blond and one with black hair with red tint which he thought were most likely sisters. On the other side he notice a guy with blond hair showing signs motion sickness. Upon landing he began to notice other students who were starting

Just on a glance of them he said to himself, "_Guess he'll take in just about anyone who can hold a weapon these days_".

**POV**

The name is Lawrence, Law for short. My teacher and I were technically members of the White Fang until the change in leadership turned them into a terrorist organization. The downside for following my so-called sense of justice led is that it led me to be a part of a more secretive Faunus Equal Rights group, my arrest on what is now vigilante justice, and enrollment as a probationary student at Beacon. The idea sounds great for turning over a new leaf but as always the past is never too far behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollow<strong>: Man I hope this helps get my flow back

**Ruby**: Why are the rest of us stuck as cameo characters

**Hollow**: You guys will have a bigger part in this I promise. Its just that the team as well as creating OC's is a lot harder than I imagine... (_Especially when making one that's suppose to be a reference to T.E. Lawrence_).

**Law**: speaking of which its hopeful that the readers enjoy this and any experienced writer who wish to help this progress with constructive criticism or advice for chapters later on leave them in the reviews submitted below


End file.
